


Danganronpa: Bungou Stray Dogs

by Ketsu_Ekiki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketsu_Ekiki/pseuds/Ketsu_Ekiki
Summary: Once Again the killing game of Hope's Peak ensues.





	Danganronpa: Bungou Stray Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a project I will try to complete!
> 
> This all started on the BSD Amino, I will post some updates and additional art there, as well as the chapters.
> 
> Here's the link to my profile https://aminoapps.com/c/bungou-stray-dogs-bsd/page/user/hamish-blair/8p2n_XDh1f8Dv7xmqMm5R3RK3Evkj1w3zZ
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little story!

The Hopes Peak Academy. A school of great renown, known for assembling the top tier of humanity, the so called Ultimate’s.

 

Every student at this school has a skill so great that they surpass anyone else. No one is better than them and for that they have the special privilege to visit this school.

 

My name is Nakajime Atsushi and I have no skill.

 

Well that’s a lie, I am technically the Ultimate Tiger tamer. But let’s face it, that’s probably a pretty useless skill against let’s say, the Ultimate Strategist or Ultimate Manager. I did my research and the people I will be in a class with seem all a lot more impressive than me!

 

But the orphanage told me to go anyway. They were convinced that I’d be fairly useful when I joined the Hope’s Peak and that I’d better be grateful that they even made this possible to begin with.

 

I am happy that I can finally meet people outside of the orphanage. I’d never tell them but I’d rather be dead sometimes than deal with them and their punishments.

 

At the orphanage it’s just as if they cut you off from any social life and threw you into a big experiment.

 

I look up at the school, hope filling my chest. Maybe this is my chance to freedom. Maybe here I can make friends.

 

Maybe-

 

I made a step forward and suddenly a wave of nausea hit me. I tumbled, fell to my knees. The last thing I saw was the insignia of the Hope’s Peak Academy before slipping into unconsciousness.

 

~+~

 

When Atsushi woke up again it was dark. He only felt a dark surface under his head and when he looked up he took in the classroom in which he was sitting in total darkness. Confusion was the first thing that hit him and when he tried to look outside to windows he jumped back screeching.

 

The windows were screwed close.

 

There were big metal plates, hindering any light to pass. There were big screws that fixate them and my first impulse upon seeing them was to jump up and fall from my chair.

 

Why- Why were the windows fixated like this? This couldn’t be normal right?

 

He tried to think of the advertised Photo’s of the Academy, but the only thing Atsushi could remember was the insignia of the Hope’s Peak academy.

 

Before the Tiger tamer could catch himself a voice made itself noticeable.

 

“Hey are you done down there?”

 

His head snapped up, looking at the guy who was apparently with him in the room since the beginning.

 

His cloths were weirdly military, all in black and obviously prestigious. He looked down at Atsushi with his brown eyes and his messy brown hair was in stark contrast to his otherwise so clean attire. The other thing that Atsushi noticed on right away were the bandages that seemed to cover ever inch of skin his cloths didn’t already.

 

“Ah- I- I’m sorry!” Atsushi stammered and scrambled up, now standing but still looking up. The other was tall. “Y-you must be Dazai Osamu. The Ultimate Strategist.” I added, remembering the face from the photos online.

 

The other looked at me monotonous and smiled after a while. “You did your research? That’s creepy~” he teased. “Then who are you if I might ask?”

 

The blush that crept into Atsushi’s face for that comment was priceless and again the Stammering erupted. “M-my… my n-name is Na- Nakajime A-Atsushi! I am the Ultimate Tiger tamer!!” He bowed his head and the brunette only hummed in response.

 

“Ahh! Nice to meet you Tiger-boy! Well let’s go and search for the others! We can’t be the only ones right?” the taller concluded, stepping outside already.

 

Atsushi followed him, glad that he wasn’t lonely. He didn’t exactly know where they were going, but the other seemed to known the way pretty well, so he trusted the bandaged boy.

 

Sooner or later they reached an illuminated hall, what looked like the gym. Unlike before here were more people assembled, already talking and mumbling with each other. Atsushi knew all faces, having done research on who he would end up in a class with

 

An ashblond boy with glasses and a notebook, also called Kunikida Doppo, the Ultimate Manager, spoke up with a firm voice.

 

“We are supposed to be sixteen students, I think everyone is assembled then! Please, everyone remain calm and let’s get to know each other before we erupt in total chaos again.”

 

Most seemed to agree with his idea. Most. One rather small person with fierce red hair and too classy cloths seemed already fed up with everything and crossed his arms at Kunikida’s idea and mumbled something rude under his breath. That was no other than Nakahara Chuuya, the Ultimate Wine critic.

 

Kunikida gave him a glance and simply sighed. “I will begin to set an example. My name is Kunikida Doppo and I am the Ultimate Manager. I hope we can work together in a good dynamic everyone!”

 

Atsushi was happy that someone tried to keep order in this mess. Everyone seemed confused and often it was easier to keep calm when someone else took matters into hands.

 

“My name I Dazai Osamu! Nice to meet you all! I’m the Ultimate Strategist so please do as I tell, I am sure you won’t understand my plans anyway!”

 

The brunette was cheeky and grinned into the round when saying that. Most gave him a sceptical look and a few even looked somewhat disgusted by his demands.

 

Atsushi suddenly felt the stares of most wandering to him. What? What did he do? He didn’t upset anyone or..?

 

“You came in with Dazai, so everyone wants you to say something next!” a boy suddenly said. Ranpo Edogawa to be specific the Ultimate- uhm… Lucky Student? Atsushi wasn’t sure to be honest.

 

“Ah! Uhm, I’m Nakajime Atsushi, the Ultimate Tiger tamer. N-nice to meet you all!”

 

He bowed once again and the focus of people seemed to have left him again.

 

“Ah… Maybe I’ll do next? My name is uh- Sakunosuke Oda- Just call me OdaSaku. Ultimate Caretaker and all that, yeah.”

 

A man with red hair and stubbles on hi cheeks said. He looked a bit tired, but not completely ruined. Next to him was a man with black hair and glasses, wearing a suit and looking a lot more formal.

 

“Ango Sakaguchi, Ultimate Accountant.”

 

Atsushi nodded slightly at every Introduction until they reached a boy, who was standing next to Chuuya, “My name is Michizou Tachihara! Ultimate Boxer!”

 

At that Atsushi stuck, he knew everyone in this room, and besides with Ranpo he had no trouble with their ability’s either, but he didn’t remember anyone called ‘Michizou Tachihara’. Maybe he overlooked him? Was that even possible, he had made sure he looks at every profile… The other sounded so energetic and Atsushi didn’t want to doubt him. So what IF he forgot one?

 

Kunikida coughed a bit, to gain everyone's attention again.

 

“Now that everyone has introduced themselve”

 

He never got to say that sentence, because before he could there was a black and white teddy bear, jumping from behind the podium.

 

“Goooood morning students of the Hope’s Peak Academy!” it screamed. Everyone was instantly in a defensive stance. Some mumbled insults or made surprised noises, but almost nobody wasn’t surprised.

 

Again. Almost.

 

Three students hadn’t even blinked at the sudden entrance of that- thing.

 

Dazai Osamu, the Ultimate Strategist

 

Ranpo Edogawa, the Ultimate Lucky Student.

 

And Dostoyevsky Fyodor, the Ultimate Chess Player.

 

The teddy bear didn’t let itself get irritated either and just continued it’s weird parade.

 

“Welcome, welcome, get comfortable my dear students! I like to Welcome you at our prestigious school! Congratulations for making it in as participant of the Hope’s Peak Killing game!”

 

 


End file.
